I Only Want Sam, No One Else
by XxEmmalynnxX
Summary: This is just a story to put out. Freddie goes on a seconds date with Melanie to bother Sam.PLEASE REVIEW


_A/N: This story has no meaning really, I just wrote what clouded my head, so yes it may or may not be confusing, and it has no plot, it's just…. Drabble, so they should be not in character most of the time, not purposely but I just had a need to use them in a random story._

**Her lips weren't like Sam's.**

**Her **_**voice**_** weren't like Sam's.**

**Her eyes were definitely not like Sam's.**

_**Sam.**_

**Yet this was her twin.**

_**Melanie.**_

**They were supposed to be identical, so then why does it feel so bad to hold her?**

**To kiss her goodnight on the lips, the sparks he felt with Sam out in the balcony weren't there.**

**He felt sick.**

"**Bye Freddie." She said, and the lack of annoyance in her voice made Freddie feel even more lost. He waved a hand and started to the Bush well plaza. **

_**Sam was staying overnight at the Shay's**_**. He first thought at thinking about Carly and stuffed his hands in his pocket.**

**He knocked rapidly but quietly at 8-C's door, it opened slowly, Sam's features were completely visible in the hallway light, and she closed the door behind her rather loud.**

**Her eyes that had never ending power that Melanie didn't have gleam even through her heavy eyelids.**

**Her voice that was always sarcastic and playful unlike Melanie who spoke softly and kindly had spoken, "Had fun Benson?"**

**He opened his mouth to speak but came out with nothing but soft breathing.**

**What should he say?**

**That it's not worth being with Melanie for one night because she wasn't **_**Sam**__**.**_

**That her sister may look like her, but they were different and he'd choose violent over kind. She'd show him violence.**

**He shrugged as a response, closing his mouth and digging his nails into his palms to suppress the nervousness.**

"**I'm sleepy dude." She announced but made no move to retreat, she waited for him, to say something but he said nothing.**

**They stayed like that for a while now and Sam turned just slightest to go back inside when he spoke,**

"**You're nothing like Melanie, you're rude and obnoxious, violent and loud, you have the strength to beat up all the senior football quarter backs."**

"**What are you getting at Diphthong?" She hissed and folded her arms over her chest stubbornly, as if to say she'll get him back soon after her sleep.**

**Freddie hesitated, not from being afraid of her, but from thoughts that clouded his minds of how nice she looked even bedraggled from just getting up. She must've been asleep on the couch and wanted a midnight snack, though it was probably later then midnight because he started wandering the streets and came back later, it was a good thing that his mother left for a bad parental club or something of the sort.**

**As if something clicked in his mind his eyes flickered to her lips and in one long stride to her he curled his fingers into her disheveled blonde curls and leaned forward.**

**Sam can tell he's breathing was uneven and she decided not to be too violent tonight and dug her nails into the side of his waist.**

**They stayed just like that, eyes never straying away from each other's and hearing the other one's heart beating, **

"**I'd rather choose violence." He said sheepishly, answering Sam's question, she rolled her eyes in her usual manner, but her comeback was cut short and her breathing stopped when Freddie gave her a kiss.**

_**Their**_** second kiss.**

**It was just like the first, awkward and lasted 8 seconds.**

**His lips grazed hers and he looked up at her closed eyes and the small smile that seemed to vanish when she opened her eyes and brought her hands to his cheek, she leaned forward and kissed him again… and again and again until her hands entwined behind his neck and his hands pressed firmly against her back.**

**He pulled away slowly and tilted his head slightly so he can give her the softest kisses along her jaw line, which made a shiver run up, and back down Sam's back.**

**And just as quick as he started this she ended it with a strong grip to his shoulders, he yelped and leaned away, he seemed almost dazed this was happening as Sam pointed to him and then herself, she shook her fingers as if saying they shouldn't do this.**

**Freddie's eyes were pleading instantly with her, his voice, and he was sure hers too, were caught in their throats and they could only communicate through looks and gestures, which didn't seem to be a problem at all, it was like their next language was this.**

**Sam blew air into his face meaning to get off her, she didn't struggle, he could smell the peppy cola she must've drank, Sam might be the only person who can eat lots of sugar and still be lazy instead of hyped up.**

**His hands left her messy curls which just got even more chaotic and moved them down her shoulders, lingering at her fingers.**

**The more he moved away the more she wanted; maybe while Melanie was out with Freddie she was jealous, and she hoped he'd come back and admit he never wanted to go out with Melanie and just did it to bother her.**

**He was one step into his apartment when she grabbed his forearm, pulled him back and closed the door, her hands now on his shoulders pushed him into Shay's apartment and she gave him one final push so he fell onto the couch, she locked the door and went over to him, he sat awkwardly beside her and she rolled her eyes and grabbed one arm, draped it around herself and leaned onto him.**

**She felt his breath come out quick as if he was holding something like nervousness in and sunk into the couch with her, he smelled her hair, and he was thinking he'd smell meat but it smelled like orange…**

**He chuckled and slid his other arm around her, she gave him a questioning shrug with a shoulder and he whispered the word orange.**

**She grunted and pushed him away suddenly, leaning her head on the couch's armchair instead and kicked her feet up on his lap.**

**She shut her eyes and made herself comfortable.**

**This Freddie liked best, not perfect girl or thug girl, not grade A Carly, or Wendy or Melanie, he liked Sam best of all of them, her and her violence which for some reason he felt was something he couldn't live without.**


End file.
